Naruto Ninja Reborn
by dragolian
Summary: The war ending was bitter sweet. 3 years on Naruto, his wife Ino and Neji find a way to have a second chance. My attempt at a Time-travel fic. Pairing strict Naruto/Ino, likely Neji/Tenten. Will see if Other's will come. Will rate this M for future
1. Attempt

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, all rights belong to Kishimoto**

**Summary: Naruto had lost everything in the war, by keeping him and Bee out of the battle, they doomed them all. He develops a Collaboration Jutsu with his wife to send their memories back in time. He and his wife Ino Uzumaki as well as Neji Hyuuga use it. This is their story, their second chance. Pairing's strict Naruto/Ino, probably Neji/Tenten, other character pairings may come later.**

**AN: Alright so I'm a fan of Naruto time-travel fics. This is my attempt at one. Let me know what you think of it.**

It had been three years since the end of the war, all their friends long dead and buried. Naruto often thought back to how stupid the Kage's had been, keeping him and Killer bee out of the war had ensured the deaths of countless Shinobi. They may have stood a chance if he and Killer bee used some of their strongest attacks to wipe out a chunk of Madara's Mokuton army. Perhaps by killing Kabuto early. But that wasn't the case, one by one Shinobi fell while Madara's army increased in number as Kabuto reanimated the dead.

Naruto finally fed up with sitting around had entered sage mode and was shocked with what he saw, many ninja he knew to be dead were now fighting his friends. He tried to leave to help them out but Bee stood in his way, telling him it was safer for all if they were here. The rest he heard from his wife. Eventually a terrible blow had hit the joint shinobi army. The Tsuchikage & Mizukage had been killed, their bodies reanimated by Kabuto. They had eventually been stopped by Gaara but he was killed.

Before Kabuto reanimated him however Rock Lee and Miato Gai activated all 8 gates and managed to defeat Kabuto at the cost of their lives. Effectively ending the reanimated threat, but not before said threat had done enough damage. 40% of the joint shinobi army lay dead. The Rookie 9 and the remaining 2 members of team Gai were still fighting hard. But then Sasuke appeared with his new eyes. Activating Susanoo he cut down any who stood in his way laughing insanely as he did so. He killed without remorse his former teacher Kakashi who had tried to use his own Mangekyou sharingan ability to stop Sasuke.

Ino Yamanaka, Sakura Haruno and Neji Hyuuga staggered into their hiding place, Neji was missing an arm, Sakura looked fatally wounded. Naruto rushed to them asking what had happened, why were so many shinobi gathered in one place. "I'm sorry Naruto, the Kage's believed this to be the only way to keep Madara's plan from coming to fruition, by keeping you and Bee out of the battle. But now they are all dead. So we've come here to warn you." Sakura explained struggling to maintain conscience from the loss of blood. Bee for once looked completely serious "They killed my brother?" The other 3 nodded, Sakura continued "Madara did. There's no time to explain in detail but yes, Sasuke came after Lee and Gai killed Kabuto at the cost of their lives and killed anyone he recognized as being a shinobi of the leaf, he ignored the others. But Madara didn't he and his army targeted them. Naruto he killed Kakashi first laughing, he then killed Kiba, Hinata and Chouji with Amaterasu. Long story short we believe that we may be the only survivors. The Shinobi army is dead"

Killer Bee gasped "5 nations worth of shinobi and the samurai nation wiped out. Just how dangerous are they" Neji chuckled "We were able to take out the source of their army, only Sasuke and Madara remain." Naruto was looking at them all like they had grown second heads. There was a war, his friends all dead. This had to be some kind of joke but their wounds, their distant looks. Naruto knew it too be true. All because of Sasuke, all because he was too soft to kill him when he had the chance, maybe this was how the first Hokage died. Not killing Madara when he had the chance.

"Naruto there's not much time left, I'm dying. Even my and Ino's skills together can do nothing. Please I beg you, kill Sasuke, if not for revenge for all those he has murdered then do it as my dying wish. Please" She then began to cough up blood. Naruto sighed, he didn't want to kill his friend but was he truly even his friend anymore, Naruto refused to believe any different for so long and look where they were. Taking a deep breath with his eyes closed he entered sage mode, opening them he said "I promise Sakura" She smiled at that.

"HAHAHA" Maniacal laughter could be heard from outside "Come out come out Sakura, you're the next to die. I decided to give my loyal fangirls what they always wanted. Come on out Sakura" Naruto's eyes that were horizontal slits thanks to sage mode, he also tapped into the Nine-tails chakra, making a cross like pupil turning to Bee he said "Let's go" Bee nodded and they both vanished at high speeds. Sasuke had Susanoo activated thinking him invincible when Naruto punched him in the face. Sasuke was in shock, what was that yellow blur.

"**SASUKE, YOU WILL PAY FOR ALL YOU'VE DONE**" The demonic voice of Naruto roared out. His white chakra cloak surrounding his body, he was still relatively new to the power so he knew he had to finish it quickly. "Y-You got through Susanoo, how? HOW DID YOU DO THAT NARUTO" Naruto didn't respond but pinned him down with 4 tails of chakra and then used the other two to grip onto the ground and launch at him at an insane speed with a Rasengan in his hand. Sasuke's eyes widened and tried to use his Mangekyou Sharingan to suppress the fox within his mindscape.

When he entered Naruto's mind however there was no fox, just a massive ball of chakra and hundreds of Narutos. Paling he quickly left just as 5 Rasenshurikens hit the place he was standing. Naruto wasn't messing around he wanted him dead. His eyes refocussed to Naruto coming at him with a sad but determined look on his face. Sasuke tried to use his lightning manipulation but the tails didn't even react freaking out Sasuke knew he was about to die. "**RASENGAN**" Naruto roared as his attack smashed into Sasuke ripping his torso to sheds. Laying down in a bloody mess on the ground very close to death he looked up to Naruto. Coughing his life flashed before his eyes and a lone tear escaped him "N-Nar-u-to. T-ake m-my e-eyes"

Letting a tear fall for the man he once called a brother Naruto plucked out one of Sasuke's eyes ignoring the grunt of pain from him. He was about to go for the other one when black fire engulfed Sasuke's body. Naruto avoided it barely. He quickly opened a scroll and sealed the eye in it. Pocketing the scroll he saw the man responsible for everything, he saw Madara Uchiha. "So you did what Hashirama was never able to do, you managed to kill your best friend, kudos to you" Madara taunted. His Mangekyou Sharingan and Rinnegan glaring at the Nine tailed Jinchuuriki.

Naruto rage increased and once again he entered his nine tails cloak. He knew it was dangerous but he couldn't afford to hold back. Naruto vanished in a blur and went through Madara, said man spun around to kick Naruto when Madara hissed in pain. Killer Bee had pierced him with a sword through the man's final Sharingan eye. "YOU INSOLENT LITTLE..." He froze when Killer Bee entered his 8 tailed human form "**This is for my brother**" Bee hissed when he exploded in a massive shower of chakra. Killer Bee lay in the centre of a massive crater once the dust settled.

His body broken Naruto approached him. "Y-yo Ni-nine. T-the ox w-will soon b-be free. It all u-up to you" Naruto nodded and turned to Madara's broken form "You scum, I would have created a utopia. How dare you, how dare you take it away from me. I won't allow it" With his remaining chakra he summoned forth the statue of outer pain and released the tailed beasts before taking his last breath from chakra exhaustion. The 8 tailed Ox then came pouring out of Killer Bee in a mountain of chakra and stood beside Naruto glaring at the other 7 tailed beasts. Said beasts just looked on at the two before scattering into the distance.

Naruto entered the giant turtle to see Ino crying over the body of Sakura. She must have died during the battle Naruto thought to himself solemnly. He walked over stating "I kept my promise Sakura, it's over" Ino looked up and launched herself at Naruto crying heavily now, burying her head into his shoulder. Neji looked on with a contemplative expression "What now?" Sighing Naruto said "We find a way to go back" The other two looked at him in shock "What do you mean Naruto?" Ino asked. "I mean we find a way to either go back in time or send our memories back in time, to stop this form ever happening."

A year after the war Naruto and Ino got married. They felt like it was the only happiness they could find. Naruto, Neji and Ino sat down to discuss some more ideas to how they might be able to return to the past. So far nothing they came up with could achieve it. Naruto then remembered Kakashi's technique and he opened the scroll with Sasuke's eye. "Hey guys, what about Kakashi sensei's Mangekyou Sharingan technique to warp space and time. We may be able to open a portal to the past."

Neji scoffed "We don't have a Mangekyou Sharingan eye Naruto. So why mention such a plan" Naruto than got his famous grin on his face and stated "But we do have one, I took one of Sasuke's when I defeated him" Ino looked up sharply "You took one of HIS eyes" she hissed. Looking at his wife calmly he stated "Yes Ino I did, it was his dying request, I guess he didn't want Madara to get them. Now I need you to remove one of my eyes and implant his"

Ino looked at her husband angrily "I will not put a part of him in you Naruto" Sighing knowing she would say that he used his trump card "This is the only idea that even stands a chance of working Ino, if you don't then we probably will never see our loved ones again" The poor woman looked torn between anger and hope, finally she relented "Fine but you will wear your headband like Kakashi Sensei, I will not have you flaring that eye everywhere"

Another year passed by and Naruto had finally successfully recreated his sensei's attack. He also took it one step further to target a specific time, the three of them discussed a test before trying anything so they got a rabbit and Naruto sent it through a portal to 5 minutes before. Unfortunately the Rabbit was completely mutilated and dead. So they were back to square one. Naruto couldn't work out how Madara was able to phase in and out like he seemed to do but Madara was alive for over a Century, Naruto couldn't afford to wait that long to learn such a technique.

A few months later Ino was suddenly hit with a brainwave. "Hey guys, what if instead of sending our bodies through the portal we send our minds back?" Neji thought about it and said "But how could we do that?" Ino got a mischievous smirk on her face. "You forget that I'm from the Yamanaka clan Neji, we specialize in the mind arts. All we have to do is get you two to learn the Mind Body Switch technique my clan specializes in. If we send our minds through then cancel the technique our minds will go into our young bodies. What I'm not sure of is what will happen to our younger bodies, I assume we would merge."

They spent the next 7 months making sure they all had perfect mastery of the technique. The great thing about this would be if they were ever discovered and Inoichi was told to go inside their heads they would be able to manipulate what memories to show him. The day finally arrived when they would take the chance. Naruto before he opened the portal gave his wife a kiss and shook Neji's remaining hand. If it didn't work out he wanted them to at least die on good terms with one another. Naruto entered sage mode, activated his fox cloak and lifted up his headband, activated his Mangekyou Sharingan and charged as much chakra into the portal as he could while thinking of a specific time.

They did the calculations and they realized the earliest they would be able to go is when they Naruto and Ino were 11 and Neji was 12. They decided this would be best so that Ino may try to get onto Naruto's team with Sasuke. Also it allowed Neji to help with Hinata's confidence and make her be the clan heir she would become at 16. The portal was open they only had a few moments to do this, they all formed the Yamanaka hand sign and said "Mind Body Transfer Technique" All three of their bodies hit the ground and the portal closed.


	2. It begins

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, all rights belong to Kishimoto**

**AN: Not to worry about Naruto getting the sharingan, he already has the strongest bijuu and sage mode. I don't want to give him the sharingan too. I merely used it as a plot device to somehow get them back to the past with a decent reason. I mean so many fics out there have Kyuubi sending them back. If he could do that wouldn't he do that jutsu to escape his host? Anyway enjoy chapter 2.**

**Naruto's Apartment**

Naruto woke up with a groan, opening his eyes slowly he thought about what happened. Then his eyes widened in shock, he looked around, he was in his apartment, the way it looked before Pein attacked. Tears started to glisten in his eyes. They had done it. They found a way back to his past. They. His eyes widened, did Ino and Neji make it too. He suddenly remembered what they promised, they would meet atop the Fourth Hokage's face on the mountain, talking it over it had seemed fitting for the situation they were in.

Stretching he stood up and looked around the apartment, he was a messy child he thought to himself. If Ino could see this mess now she would beat him, damn Sakura for teaching her how to before she died. He quickly made a few shadow clones to clean up the mess. Wait Sakura was alive now, everyone was alive. He ran to the bathroom to make sure he was the age they had targeted and smiled, he did look 11 again.

**Yamanaka Flower shop**

Ino woke up feeling weak, sighing she guessed that the technique didn't work. She opened her eyes only to have them widen in shock. She was in her bedroom, what it looked like before Pein attacked Konoha. She saw a picture of Sasuke and growled. Rushing over there she tore it down and tore it to shreds. Her mother walked in just as she heard her daughter growl, she looked shocked at the speed her daughter displayed and even more surprised when she tore up the poster of her crush.

"Ino, is everything alright dear?" Ino spun around and stared in shock, her mother was alive, and everyone else was alive. Rushing over she hugged her mother tightly and become to cry in joy. They had succeeded, they could change it all. Looking up to her mother she stated "Yes Mum, everyone is more than alright" Izumi Yamanaka just smiled gently and rubbed her daughters back. "Come on then let's get you some breakfast or are you still on that silly diet?" Ino smiled up at her mother "No breakfast sounds good mum" Izumi smiled and followed her bouncing daughter downstairs.

**Hyuuga Compound**

Neji awoke with a start, his left arm. He could feel his left arm. Something he hadn't felt for 3 years. That meant that their plan had worked, he had gone back in time, if that was correct and Naruto got the timing right then they had also gone back to the day that he became an official Genin of Team 9. The day of Gai sensei's test, he realized he needed to see Naruto and Ino soon but remembered they would meet once Neji made the team on the Fourth's head.

Tenten, she was also alive, when Neji saw Naruto and Ino marry he for the first time felt distraught over the death of Tenten. If only he was fast enough, strong enough she wouldn't have died. But no, the attack by the reanimated former Raikage's had torn right through his rotation cleaving his arm and killing the girl that always held affections for him. But she was alive now, he had a chance to show her he cared too. Smiling he stood up to leave his room.

As soon as he walked out he saw his cousin HInata, she spotted him and bowed "G-Good m-morning N-N-Neji" Neji rolled his eyes but remembered how cold he was to his cousin since his father died, yet she was always kind and sweet to him. Looking at her warmly he stated "Good morning to you as well Lady Hinata, what may I ask you are doing this morning?" Hinata looked up in surprise at her cousin's warm tone and gentle look in his eyes. She wasn't sure what to think but she answered his question anyway.

"I-I w-w-was just g-going to g-go for a w-walk" Neji kept the same warm expression on his face and stated "Would you like some company then Lady Hinata, I have some time before I have to meet my new team?" Hinata really didn't know what to think of her cousin's sudden change in attitude but the look in his eye's showed that he wasn't lying or being deceptive, even Neji wasn't that skilled at faking his emotions, especially happy ones. Deciding to take a chance to get closer to him she said "Sure Neji"

She was pleased she didn't stutter and it seemed that Neji was pleased too. He gestured for her to lead the way. Little did they realize that Hiashi Hyuuga watched the exchange and now was contemplating whether it was finally time to tell Neji the truth about his father's death? Walking side by side with Neji Hinata decided to ask "N-Neji, why are you being s-so n-nice to me?" Neji looked over at his cousin and gave a sigh

"Because Lady Hinata I realized that I blamed you for my father's death, I blamed the main branch for his death, my father was strong, he would not have allowed himself to be forced into giving his life for the main branch. He would have done it of his own choice. I took out my grief and anger out on you. Over the years it just got worse until I made myself believe that you were the reason for everything bad in my life. This seal on my head, my father's death, my place in the branch family. And for that I am sorry cousin"

Hinata looked at him shocked "S-so y-you don't t-th-think I'm w-weak and an f-failure?" Neji looked over at her and smiled "Considering all you've been through cousin, becoming the outlet for my, your father's and the elder's grief and anger. Then young Hanabi seeing it all and imitating us. No Lady Hinata, you are possibly the strongest person I know." Hinata had tears in her eyes at her cousin's words. She launched herself at him and hugged him sobbing into his shoulder. He was stunned for a moment before returning the embrace. "Thank you Neji"

Hiashi then took the time to come out into the open before kneeling down before Neji and bowing his head. "Forgive me Neji for my foolishness, you as well HInata" The two Hyuuga's looked down at Hiashi in shock "No Lord Hiashi, forgive me for being to blinded by anger and grief to see what lay in front of me, my father would have gladly given his life for his brother." HIashi looked up shocked before explaining "I wanted to give myself but your father refused, because I was the head of the main family he said he should be the one to go. I refused to listen and he struck me unconscious, when I awoke he was already gone, he left me a letter for you but I was too afraid to face you. I'm sorry Neji"

Hinata looked her father in surprise while Neji just smiled down at his Uncle, he had many years ago forgiven him for this "No apologizes are necessary Uncle. I understand the position you were in, am I also right that you made yourself belief like I did it was Hinata's fault since you killed a Cloud nin to save her that led to my father's death." Hiashi looked down once more "You are right in your words Nephew, please forgive me my daughter." Hinata's emotions were going haywire, everything she had believed was just tossed away in a few short conservations. Hinata looked at her father and said "You are forgiven father" HIashi then looked up surprised for two reasons, Hinata forgave him and she didn't stutter. "Thank you my daughter"

**Yamanaka Flower shop**

Inoichi and Izumi Yamanaka stared at their daughter in shock, she was now onto her third plate of breakfast. "Ino, are you sure you're alright, I've never seen you eat so much before" Izumi asked her daughter, Ino merely looked up and grinned "Yeah I'm fine mum, a kunoichi burns alot of calories and I need to eat lot's so I can train later today." Inoichi looked at his daughter in shock "Wait you are actually planning on training and not fawning on that Uchiha boy"

Ino scowled at the name Uchiha which didn't go by unnoticed by her parents "I don't want anything to do with the Uchiha Dad, he's rude cruel and if I'm not mistaken mentally unstable" Inoichi stared at his daughter in surprise, just last night she was yelling about how cool her Sasuke is but now she seemed to utterly despise him. It could just be a phase that all teenage girls go through but he decided to ask her anyway.

"What makes you think that sweetheart?" Ino looked her Dad in the eye to prove how serious she was and stated "I opened my eyes Dad. He witnessed his entire clan get slaughtered. He's isolated himself from all the kids his age. He is obsessed with getting more power. No I don't want to be with someone like that, I like someone new now" She exclaimed proudly.

Inoichi listened to his daughter's explanation and he couldn't help but agree a shinobi with those traits will likely become a missing nin at some point. Not someone he would want his daughter to associate with, curiosity getting the better of him he asked "Oh and who might that be sweetie?" She got a mischievous grin and stated "Naruto Uzumaki" Izumi chocked on the bacon she was currently eating before regaining her composure "You like the d- dobe of your class?"

Ino heard what her mother was about to say but disregarded it, her mum was friends with Sakura's mother and she hated the Kyuubi for killing her husband, she like many people who lost loved ones took her hate for the beast and placed the burden on Naruto. Ino chirped "Yep, he's always happy despite everyone hating him for some reason but he never says anything mean to anyone no matter how mean they are to him who shows how strong he is, unlike that Uchiha who is praised by the village and is treated like a hero for nothing and for some reason he is miserable. Besides Naruto looks kind of like the Fourth hokage so I think he will be handsome when he's older"

Inoichi's eyes widened when he actually thought about it, besides Yamanaka's what other ninja had Blonde hair in the village, Naruto had the Kyuubi sealed in him by the fourth, what leader would sacrifice a random child for that burden. Could Naruto be Minato's child, he made a note to speak to the third later.

Izumi had a similar thought process but she always thought maybe the demon took the form of the fourth to spite the villagers. But thinking of what her daughter just said the boy was hated by everyone, picked on but never retaliates and always had a bright smile on his face. What kind of demon would do that? She suddenly felt extreme guilt for thinking the way she did about the boy all of a sudden. "Well I'm glad you've found someone nice to like dear, maybe you should bring him around to dinner one night, I doubt he's had a home cooked meal in quite some time"

Ino looked up at her mother surprised, she had turned her way of thinking that easily, maybe she could do the same with other villagers too. It shouldn't take saving the village from destruction to earn respect after all. Smiling brightly she said "Sure I'll ask him the next time I see him mum, thanks"

**Ichiraku's ramen stand**

Naruto had raced to Ichiraku's once he was up and changed, it had been so long since he had tasted some good old Ichiraku's ramen. His lovely wife was an excellent cook sure but she couldn't beat the ramen from the first people in his life to see him as Naruto Uzumaki and not as the Kyuubi in human form. Running into the stand he yelled out "Hey old man, 10 bowls of Miso ramen please"

Teuchi Ichiraku looked up from the stove and saw his favourite customer "Naruto how have you been? Did you pass your graduation exam?" Naruto thought about it and realized that his second attempt at the exam must have been recently "Nah but that's okay, I know I can do it next year easy" Teuchi frowned but then smiled when he saw that Naruto wasn't fazed "You don't seem to bothered by the fact you failed Naruto, normally you would be upset"

Naruto looked up and beamed "That's because I made a new friend and she's nice to me" Ayame sensing Naruto's presence came charging down the stairs to glomp him in a tight hug "How are you Naruto?" Naruto looked up at his sister figure and smiled brightly while scratching the back of his head in that familiar way "hehe, I'm good Ayame, just telling the old man here about my new friend. Anyway she's really nice" Ayame blinked and then squealed hugging the boy tightly again "Aww you've gone and got yourself a girlfriend" Naruto being back in a 11 year olds body couldn't help but blush at the statement.

After Ayame managed to extract as much information about Ino as she could get out of Naruto she reluctantly let him eat his 10 bowls of ramen but wouldn't let him leave until he promised to bring her by to the Ramen stand soon. Agreeing Naruto sighed before checking the time, he realized he would be meeting the other two in 10 minutes so he took off to the Hokage Monument.


	3. Plans

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, all rights belong to Kishimoto**

**AN: Hey guys, glad you guys like how the story is going so far. This chapter will have then talking and planning out what to do. Some explanations etc. Next chapter I'll do a time skip of a month to them back at the academy. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Training ground 9**

Neji had just arrived at the training ground where he would 'meet' His team for their first test together. Feeling quite ill when he thought of D rank missions having to be done once again he smiled a bit when he realized he could do them with Tenten and Lee. He walked over to his two teammates looking at Lee in shock. It had been many years since he had seen Lee not looking like a clone of Gai sensei. He almost looked normal now without the huge caterpillars on his face of course.

"Tenten, Lee" Neji inclined his head to both in greeting. They both looked at him surprised. Tenten with a slight blush on her cheeks and Lee at the greeted he received from the normal stoic Hyuuga prodigy. "Hi Neji" Tenten stammered out, getting a small twitch in Neji's lips. They then heard loud crying seemingly coming from all around them "YOSH MY NEW TEAM IS FULL OF YOUTHFULLNESS." Neji and Tenten sweatdropped once they located Gai sensei when he stopped, Neji with his experience with the man realized he was running around them incredibly fast.

"Yosh, alright for this test I want you to try and get a clean hit on me, do that and you all pass" Looking at his sensei Neji smirked. He looked at his two teammates and called them over to a huddle "Alright I may be arrogant of my skills against other Genin but I'm not stupid, this man is a Jonin, the only way we'll get a hit in is if we work together." He got more confident "Okay" from Tenten and a "Yosh Neji" from Lee.

They broke out of the huddle and Neji charged at his sensei with Lee next to him while Tenten threw various weapons at Gai sensei to distract him. Gai's smiled was wide at their obvious display of teamwork. He would have told them they pass as soon as they huddled but curiosity got the better of him, he wanted to see their skill levels. His eyes widened when Tenten threw the kunai and shuriken, he easily deflected them but it was the fact they were thrown with pinpoint accuracy, she had to have thrown at least 20 within a few seconds.

He was brought out of his musing when his two other students appeared, Neji began firing jyuken strikes with a likeness he had only witnessed within older Hyuuga. This boy was definitely the prodigy of his clan while Lee didn't have any true form but he was very quick for a Genin, his punches also packed quite a punch, perfect to learn his Strong Fist style of fighting. Smiling brightly he stated "YOSH, MORE THAN I NEED TO SEE, CONGRADULATIONS YOU ALL PASS" Lee and Tenten bounced around happily while Neji just smiled.

"Alright follow me so we can get to know one another better" 10 minutes later had them seated in front of Gai sensei "Yosh, I want you all to tell me your dreams and hopes for the future" Neji began "To unite the Hyuuga clan and aid my cousin to become the next clan head" he stated bluntly, Gai's eyes widened, his reports on the boy stated he hated the main branch of the clan and his cousin the most. Yet he couldn't see any deceit within his eyes. 'Something must have happened at the compound' Gai mused to himself.

"Yosh, a good dream Neji, how about you next Tenten." Said girl looked up and proudly "To become known as the Weapon's Mistress of Konoha and become as world renowned a Kunoichi as Tsunade of the Sannin." Gai nodded liking that answer "You next Lee" Lee bounced to his feet "Yosh, I want to prove to the world that I can become a powerful ninja with Taijutsu alone, since I can't use Ninjutsu or Genjutsu" Neji smirked "If anyone can achieve it you can Lee, you have the motivation to become a powerful ninja with Taijutsu alone"

The other three looked at the Hyuuga in shock before Gai regained his composure. "Yes I agree with Neji, I myself only use Taijutsu and never use Ninjutsu or Genjutsu, I believe you would do well learning my style of fighting Lee. Now I want you all to take the rest of the day off but report to the Hokage tower for your first mission tomorrow." Nodding their heads Gai smirked before taking off with a burst of speed. "So would you guys like to get a bite to eat and get to know each other?" Tenten asked the other two. Lee shouted out "YOSH" while Neji caused the timing.

"I'm afraid I have a prearranged meeting, if you wish I can meet you once I'm done there however Tenten" Tenten looked down and then perked back up again "Sure Neji, I'll either still be at the BBQ place with Lee or at my families place, it's the Wolf Claw shop in the shinobi district." Neji nodded "Ok I'll go to those two places, until later then" Before he took off running towards the Hokage Mountain.

**Hokage Monument**

Naruto looked out at the village that stood before him. The three friends couldn't bear the thought of returning to the village once the war had ended. Doing so would mean that they were giving up on changing everything, all the senior shinobi throughout the nations were dead. Only missing nins and Genin remained. No they decided to live isolated and now the success lay in front of the young Jinchuuriki's eyes. His village with all the people in it, even the third hokage still lived.

"It makes you happy seeing it the way it is now doesn't it honey" Naruto turned to see his wife smiling softly at him "Yeah it does. Makes all our efforts seem worthwhile" She merely sat behind him and wrapped her hands around his waist. "This is our second chance, we won't mess it up, we can't" He leaned into her while nodding his head.

"Well I see that you can't keep your hands off each other and it's only been a few hours" Naruto turned to look at Neji and cocked his head to the side "Hey Neji, you have two hands" Neji got a tick mark on his head while Ino started giggling "Yes that you for pointing that out, I thought I was still missing my arm" Naruto merely scratched the back of his head and grinned in that familiar way. "So have you guys done anything to change things up a bit?"

Ino shuffled slightly where she was and he noticed "Umm when I awoke I kind of had a poster of Sasuke on the wall and I kind of tore it to shreds and Mum saw me. Then I ate food when I was on a diet at this age. Kind of called Sasuke mentally unstable in front of Dad then said I like you now and changed Mum's opinion of you. She invited you over for dinner by the way. Oh and I may have mentioned how you looked like the fourth. Dad got a contemplative look" Naruto started laughing.

"Hmmm I don't think your Dad would reveal anything to anyone if he figured it out Ino, I'm sure he'll go to the third for confirmation, also I have no doubt that Shikaku figured it out too so he'll have someone to talk to about it. Don't worry, I went to Ichiraku's and I mentioned you becoming my friend. Basically Ayame is now convinced you're my girlfriend now and demanded I bring you around the next time I get ramen." Neji merely smirked at the couple "Maybe I'll bring Tenten around to join you then, since we know you'll likely get ramen once we're done here. Besides we can use being there at the same time to make it how we met and became friends. I can also justify weeding Hinata off her obsession with you early" Naruto and Ino looked over surprised "Fast worker Neji" Ino stated with a sly grin plastered on her face, Neji couldn't help but blush at the suggestion.

"Oh, about Hinata, have you done anything about her so far?" Naruto asked, Neji sighed "Indeed, I apologized for my behaviour over the years which in turn had Lord Hiashi begging for both our forgiveness since he was eavesdropping. Least I didn't have to wait for you to beat me for that to happen this time. Hinata's confidence has already increased, she wasn't stuttering when I left for the team meeting." Naruto smiled, from what Neji and Ino stated about her efforts in the war before she died she proved just how she was the Hyuuga Heiress. It was a good start to have her thinking that way this early, with her confidence up she already won't be stalking Naruto anymore.

"So any ideas on what else we should change this early on?" Ino asked innocently "Well Ino i would suggest getting Sakura out of her fangirl mode and actually do something in regards to training. Also I don't know about you Neji but Ino and I will start training from this afternoon. I think it might be an idea for me to have more in my arsenal than Rasengan and its stronger variants and Shadow clones. We had a long talk about it the night before we left." Neji nodded his head

"Agreed I think it might be a good idea for me to learn more attacks than just my long distance Jyuken strikes. I might start learning more Earth element techniques other than earth wall. I will also hint at Hinata to make a start on learning the styles she taught herself while you were on your 3 year training trip" Naruto nodded, it sounded like a solid plan, he was kind of nervous about Hinata potentially joining him on team 7 due to the fact that she would match a Heavy assault squad more than Ino. He would have to get her a few Jutsu's to up her repertoire. Plus with her chakra control and enhanced strength she picked up from Sakura she should have no problems getting the spot with him and Sasuke.

Speaking of Sasuke Naruto found it strange not having the sharingan after having it for three years. He had become accustomed to seeing out of one eye most of the time, now he was seeing out of two all the time again. "Hey guys do you think we should leave clues to the Root base we got off Sai?" Neji stroked his chin "It might be a good idea, we don't know for sure when Danzo got his modifications but he becomes a major threat to the village later on. Even if he thinks it's all for the good of the village. Maybe plant a file on Lord Hokage's desk with directions on how to get there, I suggest only planting it before the Chunin Finals next year. It will not only remove Danzo but it would cause the third to increase the security. Hopefully lower the deaths during the invasion."

Naruto sighed "Alright guys let's leave that for plans for now, I've always been one for dealing with things as they come. Not planning ahead like this. How about we head to Ichiraku's now Ino?" Ino giggled at her boyfriend's enthusiasm, she had to get used to calling him that and not her husband after all. "Sure sweetie, until we meet for the first time Neji, say hi to Tenten for me" She giggled before following her boyfriend off the mountain. Neji muttered to himself before walking off as well heading to the Wolf Claw shop.

**Ichiraku ramen stand**

"Hey old man, 5 Miso Ramen and 1 Beef Ramen please" Teuchi looked over to see Naruto and a young blonde haired girl "Naruto back so soon, why am I not surprised. Oh and who's the young lady by your side" Like a secret password had been said Ayame suddenly appeared at the counter and Naruto swore it was faster than shunshin. "Oh, you must be Ino, I've already heard so much about you and aren't you pretty too. Naruto seemed to neglect to mention that fact."

She sent a glare Naruto's way that merely began waving his hands in front of him in a panic while Ino giggled. "It's nice to meet you too Ayame, Naruto told me all about his big sister" Ayame blushed at Naruto thinking her as his sister. She always thought of him as a little brother as well since he first came into the stand as a 5 year old. The girls began to gossip telling little stories to each other about their favourite blonde while said blonde just rolled his eyes and began eating his first bowl of ramen.

**Wolf Claw shop**

Neji headed over to the BBQ restaurant, activated his Byakugan but couldn't see Tenten or Lee in there so he assumed she must be at the shop. Deactivating his eyes he headed over to the shop where he could always find Tenten minding the counter or training out back with some new weapon. Smiling he entered the store and saw Tenten's Dad behind the counter. "Hello sir, I'm Neji Hyuuga a member of Tenten's Genin team, I was wondering if she's available."

Lars Higarashi looked at the young man in front of him with calculating eyes for a moment before nodding. "TENTEN" He yelled out. "Yeah Dad?" Realizing she must be closer than he realized he called out "One of your teammates is here to see you" A crash and swearing could be heard and both of them raised eyebrows at that. Tenten came walking out from the back nursing her wrist. "You alright dear?" Lars asked his daughter, she just waved him of before looking up surprised when she saw Neji.

"Yeah I'm fine Dad, Neji what are you doing here?" He raised an eyebrow at the question "I did say I would come meet you once I was finished with the meeting, so here I am" Tenten blushed and muttered something but all Neji heard was "-joke" Neji dismissed it and stated "How about we go get some Ramen, I heard there's a good place near here" Lars was looking at the two curiously, he couldn't read Neji but no one could really read an Hyuuga but from the look of his daughter's blush he could tell she may like the boy.

Sighing knowing this day would come, he looked once more at the Hyuuga boy and saw a flicker of nervousness in his facial expression 'Interesting' he mused to himself before turning to his daughter. "You can go hang out with your teammate Tenten, I can handle the shop, have to get used to it again anyway with all the missions you'll be going on." Tenten looked up surprised and said "Thanks Dad" Before walking around the counter towards Neji, she blushed bright when he offered his arm to her. "Shall we?" Neji bowed to Lars causing the man to chuckle before the two walked out of the store.

**Ichiraku Ramen stand**

Naruto was staring at Ino and Ayame in shock, he swore that neither had taken a breath since starting their conversation. They kept giggling at random intervals too, even though he was following the conversation he couldn't figure out what was causing that reaction every time. He recognized a voice nearing the stand and he quirked an eyebrow when he heard the second female one 'Wow he wasn't joking then, Ino may have been right after all' He thought to himself as a cheeky grin came onto his face.

Neji walked into the stand to see Naruto demolishing another bowl of Ramen while Ino was chatting to the waitress. He looked over to see two chairs next to Naruto and headed over there. Naruto raised an eyebrow when Neji sat down next to him, looking at him and Tenten he tilted his head to the side as if in thought "Hi, I'm Naruto, the two girls currently in a war over who can speak more without breathing is my girlfriend Ino and Ayame who works here. Who are you guys?"

Tenten looked over at the boy who introduced himself "Hi I'm Tenten and this is Neji" Naruto got a evil smirk and Neji began to inwardly panic "Oh are you two a couple?" Both turned red and at the mention of couple plus both Ayame and Ino turned to the source of the word and noticed Neji and Tenten. "Is there another couple here Naruto, oh hi there I'm Ino" Tenten managed to regain her composure and responded "Hi I'm Tenten and this is Neji but-" But was interrupted by Ino's mischievous grin that caused Neji to pale more.

"So how long you guys been a couple?" Once more the two turned bright red and Neji was death eying the both of them, the two just blinked innocently back at him. Tenten stuttered "Umm, well you see" Neji decided to take a plunge and stated "This is actually our first date" Causing Tenten to turn bright red and sputter out "W-what? D-Date?" Neji turned towards her and smirked slightly "Well we came here without our other teammate or sensei to get to know one another better. I believe it classifies as a date."

Naruto burst out laughing "Way to go Neji, you just scared the girl" Neji turned to glare at Naruto again as Tenten meekly asked "You want to date me Neji?" Neji turned back around surprised by the question and both Naruto, Ino and Ayame were sniggering at the situation. "Uh, well yes, that is if you umm want to as well" The proper Hyuuga persona gone for a moment by the unexpected question causing the viewers smiles to widen even more.

Tenten's head snapped up to look at his pale white eyes and she could swear she actually saw nervousness there. The Hyuuga clan Prodigy wanting to date her, a nobody, she couldn't wrap her head around it but she saw no deceit within his eyes, so she asked "Why, why do you want to date me?" Neji sighed, he couldn't exactly say they were on the same team for 4 years and fought many battles side by side and he watched her die to actually find out how much he cared for her so he simply said.

"You're beautiful, kind, strong. Not afraid to get your hands dirty like most female ninja are. You showed skill with weapons during the test before and your dream is an excellent one. I can't think of another I would rather date then you Tenten, truthfully I may not have even considered it if it wasn't for these two teasing us before. I don't care if you don't have a big clan behind your name. I would rather date someone I actually like then be married off to another member of the Hyuuga clan. I'm sure that as we get to know each other more you will do more things that will make me like you more"

Tenten was floored speechless at Neji's explanation, she wasn't expecting that at all from the boy, she was expecting some excuse about it being a mistake or similar. She had tears glistening in her eyes, this boy liked the fact she was skilled in many types of weapons. He liked her, the girl that most boys had been scared of from her skills. "Thank you Neji for saying such sweet things. I would love to date you. I just wanted to know why." Neji gave a genuine smile and kissed her on the cheek making her go beet red once more.

That smile, a smile that Naruto and Ino hadn't seen in a long time. They couldn't help but feel immensely happy for their old friend. "So what can I get you two then?" Ayame asked with an odd glint in their eyes, it was that announcement that made Neji remembered where he was and that he had just confessed in front of his old friends and Ayame, he couldn't help the blush that came to his face then which resulted in Naruto laughing once more and Ino smacking him. "Ahh just 1 Pork Ramen and 1 Chicken ramen" Neji stated getting a shocked look from Tenten

"How did you know what Ramen I liked Neji" Neji panicked internally but stated "I umm paid more attention to you in class then you realize. I overheard you saying you liked chicken ramen once." Tenten looked up shocked "I only said that once and you remembered" Neji merely sent a smile her way and mentally sighed in relief of his quick thinking. Tenten was currently dancing on cloud 9, Neji might have liked her as long as she liked him. She couldn't believe her luck in this situation.

Naruto then paid for his and Ino's Ramen "Alright guys, nice to meet you both but we are going to go train now, enjoy your date" Ino made sure to catch Neji's eye and gave him a wide grin before her boyfriend pulled her away from the couple and out of the Ramen shop. Walking hand in hand they decided to go and train at Ino's old training grounds since Naruto's had the memorial stone so was more likely to have people around. Ino was glaring at whoever sent glares at Naruto surprising many of them while he was just oblivious to them all, he had got them so much it really was second nature to him.

Reaching the grounds they started some warm up stretches "Alright we won't start using chakra weights until we have built up our stamina and endurance first. How about we start by doing some tree climbing to test our chakra control, once we get that down let's do some water walking on that lake to build up your reserves, I'll combine it with leaf balancing to increase my control. Then finish up with some basic exercising." Ino agreed and they got to work.

They found tree climbing was easy enough to do but Ino was irritated that she could already feel a strain on her reserves. Was she really this weak at this age? Sighing she began some water walking and Ino felt her reserves starting to plummet. She would take breaks and found she could hold herself for longer each time. It would be a slow process but by the time they return to the academy in a month she should be the second highest in chakra reserves. The first being Naruto obviously.

Naruto couldn't believe how bad his chakra control was as this age. His body just wouldn't realize the necessary amount to tree climb. After an hour he finally got it down and went over to water walk, he found this much easier for some reason he couldn't understand. But it only took him a short time to get this down as well. He gathered some leaves and began trying to balance them all as well as stand on the water, proving quite difficult for the young Jinchuuriki. After another hour he could do it with an insane amount of concentration, he would need to make it instinct, hopefully once they returned to the academy then he would have very high control.

Sighing Naruto called out "Hey Ino that's enough I think for chakra based exercises for today, let's do some physical ones now" Ino groaned and whined "But Naruto, if I got this tired from just water walking it's going to be a nightmare doing physical exercises." Naruto just sighed before getting a grin "But don't you want the extra stamina for when we're older hime" Ino perked up and got a feral grin on her face "Well when you put it like that honey" Before she walked over to join her boyfriend in exercising.

An hour passed and Ino was groaned laying on her back "I don't think I can do this everyday Naruto." He just kissed her lightly and stated "It'll get easier as we keep going" She just glared at him "No it won't you said we'll be going onto weights once we feel this is getting to easy" Naruto just sighed before getting an idea "Don't you want to be able to beat Sasuke if he gets out of hand" Ino got another predatory grin "Aww baby, you know just what to say to get me motivated again" Before she continued with renewed vigour.

The sun was starting to go down an hour later so Naruto decided it was time to call it quits. He felt completely drained but in a lot better shape than Ino. She looked like she could barely stand let alone have the energy to get home. He walked over to his girlfriend and stated "Come on Hime, let's get you home, I think this is more than enough for today" He knelt down and into got onto his back and he walked to the Yamanaka flower shop.

**Hyuuga Compound**

Neji smiled brightly, today had gone well on all accounts, he had already boosted his cousin's confidence. Gotten his Uncle's confession out of the way and he had managed to get a date with Tenten and discovered she felt the same way as he did. He already knew most of what she was telling him during their date but he paid attention intently to whatever she had to say and she smiled every time he would ask a question showing how much he was paying attention.

They ended up eating two more bowls of Ramen before he walked her back home and she gave him a kiss on the cheek which surprised him and left him in a daze for a moment. Causing the girl to giggle before heading inside, Neji then started his trek back home. He thought it might be a good idea to get some training in and see just how many of his skills he could use with the chakra reserves he had at this age. He walked inside nodding to the two guards who returned the greeting before heading to the sparring area.

Once there he saw Hinata sparring against her father but he was being much less rough with his daughter now and the improvements in her stance and power could easily be seen to the trained eye. Hinata turned to see where her father's attention had gone to see Neji watching the spar "Hello Neji, how did your team meeting go?" Neji bowed to the two, his cousin's confidence was much stronger than the pre war Hinata ever had. "It went well Lady Hinata, I am now an official Genin. Excuse me Lord Hiashi but I couldn't help but notice Lady Hinata's stance is much looser, I believe that it may be beneficial for her to alter the gentle first to match her flexibility better."

Hiashi looked surprised before thinking back and couldn't help but agree "You may have a point there Neji, Hinata perhaps you should look at creating your own style, at the very least it would be a surprise for any opponent who has faced a Hyuuga before. How is your training coming along Neji?" Neji smirked "I have improved immensely in my personal opinion, I have created a few attacks to improve some of the Hyuugas weak points in the Gentle fist."

Hiashi quirked an eyebrow "Oh, what such weaknesses" Neji stated "For one our style is for close range, I have designed a Gentle fist attack that will allow me to attack an enemy that is out of reach of my palms." Hiashi looked contemplative believing Neji had recreated the Heavenly spin "Can you show me this Jutsu Neji?" Neji nodded looked around and saw a practice dummy he then shouted "Eight trigrams: Empty palm" while thrusting his arm out and the Dummy exploded. Hiashi and Hinata stared in awe at what just happened. "Neji my eyes saw some sort of air bullet, but it was different then one, what exactly did you do"

Neji explained "I based it off Eight Trigrams Heavenly spin I've seen you of the main branch perform. Basically instead of releasing all chakra out around me I target a specific area and discharge it all at that one point. It creates a sort of vacuum shell that launches the enemy away. As you can see if you charge enough chakra into it, it can be used offensively or defensively." Hiashi stood in shock, this boy was definitely a genius. "Ingenius nephew, you truly are a prodigy to the clan." Neji just had a small twitch of his lips to indicate he was pleased.

**Yamanaka House**

Arriving at the house he knocked on the door and Izumi came frantically to the door "Ino there you are, oh hello you must be Naruto, Ino didn't tell us she was training with you today, well come in come in" As she ushered the two teens in. She noticed how drained they looked and stated "Wow Ino wasn't kidding when she said she was going out to train" Ino mumbled into Naruto's shoulder "Of course I wasn't" He just chuckled and stated "Yeah we had a pretty rough training session." As they walked into the living area Inoichi looked at their states and raised an eyebrow. "Training" Naruto stated to the unspoken question and Inoichi smiled. He had gone to the Hokage a few hours ago for a few answers:

_Flashback_

_Hirozen Sarutobi aka The Professor aka The Third Hokage sat death eying his longest standing enemy since he took the mantle of Hokage. This enemy had thwarted him at every turn, coming back every day with even greater numbers behind it. The name of this ferocious never ending army, paperwork. Sighing he cursed his ninja for not being skilled enough to take the mantle of the next kage. He cursed Minato for dying when he did forcing him to return to face this beast. _

_This was the scene Inoichi Yamanaka walked in on, his leader glaring at a pile of paperwork. "Uh, Lord Hokage may I have a word" The Third looked up and his lip twitched "Of course Inoichi, what can I do for you?" Sighing he decided to not bead around the bush. "Sir I believe what I have to say shouldn't be heard but anyone but you, it's about a certain child's heritage" Narrowing his eyes for a moment the Third nodded before lifting his hand to tell his hidden ANBU to leave the room. Once gone he stated quite bluntly "Who are you referring you Inoichi?"_

_Getting a little nervous he said "The parents of Naruto Uzumaki" The Third had been waiting for someone other than Shikaku Nara to come to him about this for years. Frankly he was shocked that no one had yet to notice the similarities but then again, so many believed him to be in fact the fox, thus think of him as looking like Minato to taunt them. Letting out a sigh he stated simply "You are most likely correct, too many people think it's the Kyuubi taunting them. Fools, but I can't force them to change their ways."_

_Inoichi looked up shocked "So I was right, Minato used his own son in the sealing, but why the name Uzumaki?" Chuckling the third stated "He still would have been treated the same I believe regardless of the name but it would have been worse for us since other nations would attack to stop another Minato from being made, Iwa particularly. So I had him take his Mother's name, surely you can't of forgotten Kushina Uzumaki, everyone else seems to have done so." Inoichi nodded understanding the position the third was in at the time. He couldn't believe the stupidity of so many of the Civilians and even ninja for refusing to see what sat right in front of their eyes for so long._

"_Does anyone else know Lord Hokage?" Letting out a sigh he nodded his head "Shikaku figured it out the moment I presented him to the council after the sealing took place. Also Kakashi figured it out since he couldn't see his Sensei using an orphan for the sealing, leaving said child unprotected. No one else is aware as far as I know however." Bowing he said "I see, thank you for your time Lord Hokage, I won't reveal this to anyone" Chuckling the Third waved him off "Being part of the I & T department you have some of the Villagers dirtiest secrets. I have no doubt you'll keep this secret Inoichi. Don't hint anything to the boy though, I believe if he found out he would scream it to the world and that's the last thing we need."_

_Flashback end_

"Seems you managed to help my daughter out in many ways Naruto, thank you, please stay for dinner, there's plenty to eat." Izumi nodded as well and Naruto looked slightly uncomfortable for a moment, the two adults realized that he's probably never been invited to dinner before. "Uh, sure I guess, umm thank you" And he bowed "Naruto I'm still on here you know" Ino chirped out. He just laughed "Oh right sorry ino" And he let her down on one of the unoccupied couches.

20 minutes later had them all sitting around the table talking about what they did for training while they ate Izumi's roast pork, something Naruto enjoyed from Ino's cooking. "Well we decided to give tree climbing a go and Ino got that right away but it took me about an hour" Naruto stated Inoichi choked on what he was eating "Wait you can both tree walk now?" Getting two nods he shook his head to hear what else they did.

"Then we tried water walking since Naruto saw some older shinobi doing that once and he thought it would be cool to do it too. Anyway after awhile we got that down too. But I got tired really quick so I'd sit down to catch my breath, every time I did it again though I lasted longer." Ino explained Inoichi was now staring at them wide eyed. "Once I saw that Ino was lasting longer I figured maybe she was increasing her max chakra reserves. So we did that for awhile before I suggested we do some Physical exercises to increase our endurance." Naruto pointed out indicating why they looked so worn out.

Inoichi nodded understanding that but he still couldn't believe that they were doing what Genin's do now, some Genin's can't even do water walking. "So anyway we've decided we will do these exercises 5 days a week then rest on the weekends. We're hoping to be much better for the Academy in a month" Standing up Naruto bowed "Thank you for allowing me to eat here, I'll go now, I'll see you tomorrow for training Ino" Waving to the elder Yamanaka's and kissing Ino on the cheek before letting himself out. The two parents were looked at their daughter in surprise and she just had a massive grin plastered on her face before struggling up the stairs to go to bed.


	4. Month

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, all rights belong to Kishimoto**

**AN: Wow wasn't expecting such a good response to the story. Thanks for the reviews guys. Just to point out I know I have made it appear that the three will be overpowered. They will be far more capable obviously and they will have access to only the jutsu they have witnessed and the D rank jutsu the library has. What I'll do at some point in the story I'll create a separate chapter that has the Jutsu by element, rank and description that I'll add too as the story progresses. **

**For those worried about Sasuke redemption, he became like a brother to Naruto when said boy was weaker than him, when Naruto suddenly became strong what happened? Not to worry Sasuke haters, depending on the reviews I get we'll see if he ends up during the retrieval arc dead, humiliated and brought home or maybe somehow get away to join like maybe Madara. Sorry about the delay, you got to love life's distractions sometimes. Anyway hope you like the next chapter in Ninja Reborn.**

**Hyuuga Compound**

A month had gone by since the three lost shinobi had risked everything for a second chance to do everything over. Neji had aided Hinata to the point she had recreated a weaker variant of the form she knew before coming back, it was more than enough to make the Hyuuga elder's impressed with the formally weak girl. He himself had become some of his Doton training that had many Hyuuga raising their eyebrows at the boy. Many shocked just how skilled the young branch member was. Studying elemental composition usually wasn't undertaken until at least the person reached the rank of Chunin.

Neji had taught himself some minor D rank Doton Jutsu from the Shinobi Library & 1 C rank that he discovered inside the Hyuuga library. Now today he smirked after he finally came up with a clever attack where he performs the C-rank Doton: Rock dome, and then does a rotation within it to launch pieces of rock into multiple directions. It gave him another long distance attack that not only protects him but acts offensively as well. Hinata witnessed it and asked her cousin "Neji, just how strong are you, maybe you should show the elders and Hokage to get a promotion" Neji looked over at his cousin and shook his head.

"No Lady Hinata, I will rise the ranks with my teammates, if they approach me that's the answer they will receive. I know there may be even more skilled Genin out there so this isn't strange." HInata sighed but nodded none the less. She had started her Suiton training but it was proving very slow and difficult, looking down every time she failed words from Neji always came back to her however 'No Lady Hinata, you are possibly the strongest person I know' bringing her back to her feet to continue training. She was fully aware that what she was attempting was at least Chunin training but she wanted to make her cousin proud and clan proud.

Neji had been on quite a few missions with his team. As expected Lee soon was looking like a Gai sensei clone once again. Neji had changed to an outfit similar to his Jonin attire, a traditional Hyuuga battle kimono all white. Tenten had improved greatly thanks to Neji's encouragement and aid, she was now able to do attacks she wasn't able to do until close to the Chunin exams the following year. Her stamina was also much higher as well as her long distance weapon throwing speed and accuracy at longer distances.

Gai Sensei was extremely impressed with the results of his team but didn't nominate them for the Chunin exams and stated "Alright my youthful students, I wanted to talk to you about the Chunin exams" Neji looked up in shock, he didn't think Gai sensei would nominate them this year. "But even though I believe you could potentially pass with the skills you have, I want you to train for another year." Neji let out a sigh of relief making Tenten look over at him curiously.

"Neji how come you are relieved to not be in the exams, I thought you of all people would want to do it" Neji mind raced for a solution as the other 2 members turned to him as well. He couldn't exactly say he wanted to be in the exams where the invasion happened, a smirk formed when he thought of a good reason. "Well it's just if we entered this year then I'm confident we would pass, that would mean we may be separated and put onto separate teams. I'm glad that there isn't a chance of that happening yet"

Gai and Lee both beamed at Neji for thinking that way and Tenten blushed at both the praise of her skills and the fact he basically stated he wants to stay around her more. They had become closer since they started dating, spending quite a large amount of time together when not with their team either training together or just hanging around together. Neji thought about what had happened a few days before, he and Tenten had been going slow they had their first kiss that same day.

_Flashback_

"_Hey Neji, what kind of attack do you think I should make, I've seen you do some Doton training. Should I find out my affinity and train in that first?" Neji looked over at his girlfriend and stated "Tenten that's up to you, it is hard to learn your affinity, especially if it's not Doton so I won't be able to help you. Plus that Rising Twin Dragons technique you made is impressive." Tenten beamed and acting on impulse kissed him on the lips, his eyes widened in shock before he returned the kiss. After what felt like an eternity for the two they finally broke it after a minute. _

"_Uh, Neji, umm sorry about that" Tenten blushed not looking at his face, she felt his hand cusp her cheek and slowly turn her to face him. "There's nothing to apologize for, you did something I've wanted to do for quite some time but didn't know how to approach the subject." He blushed during the statement. They both sat there staring into each other's eyes for a few minutes before he finally broke the silence "Let's find out your element affinity Tenten, you have chakra paper in your Dad's shop right?" _

_Shaking her head slightly Tenten grinned "Yeah I do Neji, hold on I'll go get one." She raced inside and Neji let loose the goofy grin that had been threatening to escape since Tenten kissed him but his self control had stopped it from appearing. Tenten saw this look when she came back out and slammed the door loudly. She giggled when Neji immediately returned to his stoic look upon hearing the door, running over to him. _

"_Alright Neji, now I just channel chakra into it right?" He nodded his head acknowledging what she just stated and she did so. The chakra split in half and Neji's eyes widened "Well that's interesting, you're a Futon user, there aren't many wind users in Konoha." Tenten looked upset that she got a practically useless affinity, she was confused however when Neji chuckled a bit "And it's the perfect affinity for you though considering what you specialize in." Seeing the girl's unspoken question in her eyes he continued._

"_Simply put Tenten, you could apply Futon chakra to your weapons before you throw them. By making the chakra razor sharp and thin you could essentially make your weapons much more dangerous." Tenten confusion then turned feral and she looked hungry "Really Neji, how do I learn to do that?" Neji thought for a moment before stating "Hmm I think I might know someone, I'll have to think on it." Tenten was not going to give up that easily though and she kissed him again before breaking it off. _

"_Tell me now and you'll get another longer one, don't and you won't get another one for at least a day." Neji was struck speechless at his girlfriend's sudden manipulation skills, letting out a sigh knowing he had lost he stated "The Hokage's son, Asuma Sarutobi, I believe he uses trench knives during fights and applies wind chakra to them. We can ask Gai sensei if he can get him to come meet us." Tenten beamed before giving what she promised, capturing his lips for a small make out session._

_Flashback end_

Looking at his sensei Neji stated "Gai sensei, Tenten just discovered she has Futon affinity. I heard the Hokage's son uses Futon chakra on his blades when he fights. Could you get him to meet with us?" Gai looked over at the young Hyuuga and then at the hopeful looking Tenten "YOSH, wait here I'll go drag him here now" Neji and Tenten blinked when Gai sensei suddenly vanished. A few minutes went by with the three Genin making small talk, Lee thankfully seemed to act somewhat less Gai like when said man wasn't present.

Gai meanwhile was running full speed towards the Jonin lounge. Not finding him there he shot off towards the BBQ restaurant he knew Asuma enjoyed. Once there he looked around the room and spotted Asuma talking with Kurenai special Jonin "YOSH, there you are Asuma, my youthful students wish to speak with you." Before he grabbed Asuma and sped away. Kurenai blinked at the spot the two just were before sighing, she thought Asuma might have finally asked her out then.

Gai than reappeared before his Genin holding a struggling Asuma in a bear grip hold "YOSH, I got him Neji" Asuma kept struggling "Gai, what the hell are you doing, I was busy if you couldn't tell" Gai blinked innocently "You were finished with your meal and neither of you were talking" Asuma just glared at Gai, he could tell Gai was subtly teasing him since he had been trying to ask out Kurenai for at least 2 years before he sighed "Alright what do you need Gai"

Gai screamed something about youth, released Asuma who had immediately put a cigarette in his mouth and lighting it before stating "One of my youthful students specializes in weapons and just discovered they have Futon affinity." Asuma looked at the Genin curiously taking them all in, the Hyuuga was likely Doton since he heard the kid was a prodigy and like the Uchiha nearly all Hyuuga were Doton. He remembered the other talking about one of Gai's students only having use of Taijutsu which he immediately realized was the mini Gai clone. He finally met eyes with the hopeful looking girl, letting out a sigh knowing he couldn't say no to a young lady.

"Hmmm so you have Futon miss-" Tenten beamed "Higarashi sir, but you can just call me Tenten" Letting out a puff of smoke Asuma asked "So what did you need to know Tenten?" She looked over to her boyfriend before asking "Neji here said you can add wind chakra to weapons to increase their sharpness, I was wondering if you could show me what he meant" Asuma turned back to the Hyuuga and raised an eyebrow, the young man was well informed, few wind users used their affinity in such a way.

"Then he would be right Tenten, I'm going to launch this Kunai at the tree alright" Seeing her nod he lazily threw a Kunai that hit the tree and lodged itself in it. Seeing her look at him oddly before he pulled out another Kunai "Now I'll throw one with Futon chakra" Before he again lazily threw the Kunai, the three Genins eyes widened when not only did the Kunai go through the tree he targeted but they saw it go through another 3 trees before lodging itself halfway through the fourth tree.

Asuma turned back around and chuckled at the awed looks on the Genin's faces. "H-how did it do that Asuma-sensei?" Asuma smirked a bit when the girl asked the innocent question, he might have to ask his father to give him a team next year. He pulled out another Kunai and channelled chakra into it "Now what can you see surrounding the blade Tenten" Said girl got up close to the weapon and gasped "It's like there's a layer of constantly shifting blades"

Asuma smirked again at how quick she was "Yes, you see Futon chakra is quite versatile but most users just go for big attacks and miss the real point of it. Wind under enough pressure can become sharp blades. If you narrow the blades to such a degree that it is extremely small it would make the weapon go through solid objects like water." Tenten's eyes were wide at the possibilities, if she could learn this and be able to do it in microseconds her attacks would be much greater. Looking up to Asuma she asked the big question.

"Asuma-sensei, what do I have to do to learn how to use wind chakra." Another puff of smoke later got a response of "Easiest way to start would be to try and cut a leaf in half with your chakra, track me down once you do that." The girl nodded before grabbing a leaf and trying causing Asuma to chuckle "You won't get it straight away. making your chakra sharp isn't easy." Tenten just looked more determined causing the middle aged man to smirk once more "Alright until next time young lady, Gai a warning next time would be nice" Before he shunshined away in search of Kurenai.

**Naruto's apartment**

The young couple had progressed well over the last month, Naruto's control had reached close to what it was at before they left, he tried to do a few Futon attacks that he recalled Temari had done while he was present but realized he couldn't control wind to the extent she did. He had figured out how to make his blades sharper and longer like Asuma. But on the Jutsu front he didn't have much Futon wise, the library only held D rank Jutsu and when he snuck in there wasn't any D rank Futon Jutsu there was only a training method to learn how to apply it.

After getting some chakra paper he discovered he had two secondary affinities, Katon and Suiton which he was currently in the process of learning to use, he knew with his chakra reserves he could potentially use all 5 elements by pumping way more chakra into simple Jutsu but he needed to adapt to ones he was actually attuned to first and he knew it would be stupid to use one Raiton Jutsu that sucks up so much chakra when he could blast many of the other 3 elements. He couldn't help but wonder if he got fire somehow from the Kyuubi though.

He had wanted to use shadow clones to speed up the process but Ino quickly shot that idea down by saying how a Genin could possibly know that technique, he wasn't too worried though since he still had 6 months to learn them and some Jutsu. He had gotten Ino to loan out some books on Fuinjutsu from the library and every day they went to train he would leave a shadow clone behind to read it. Naruto couldn't believe he neglected the subtle art for so long when he knew the fourth and Ero-sennin were seal masters.

Physically he was getting much stronger and faster, he had learnt through Fuinjutsu a specific array that acts just like chakra weights but instead of weighing down an item that you would attach to your torso, arms or legs. This seal will do the entire body as one and like chakra weights it relies on the chakra of the user. The big difference is this array draws on chakra to what you want but when you remove them it adds that stored chakra into your reserves temporarily. Naruto liked to think of it as Lee activating the gate, it makes you faster, stronger and gives you more chakra but no self damage, he had placed it on himself and Ino the week before.

Izumi Yamanaka had also made Naruto eat at their house every night he carried a tired Ino home. She had truly come to love the boy's company and truth be told the way she saw the young couple interact she was certain they would be married and give her grandchildren when they were older. When she voiced this to them Inoichi choked on the food he was eating, Ino got a predatory grin and leered at Naruto who paled at the thought of having kids of his own. It was never something the couple had discussed knowing they were trying to return to the past for 3 years after all.

Another big change was Izumi and Ino dragging Naruto to get a new outfit much to the young man's outrage who believed his orange jumpsuit was the greatest invention ever. After a few subtle threats from Ino Naruto reluctantly accepted he would lose his jumpsuit and let his girlfriend and her mother pick out something for him. He ended up getting standard black shinobi pants, a tight navy blue mesh shirt with an orange jacket with the Uzumaki spiral on the back with black sleeves that had pockets similar to a chunin/jonin vest. Basically it looked much like an upgrade to the one he got from Ero-sennin during their training trip. Ino refused to allow him to zip it up all the way and had to adjust the jacket after so he couldn't zip it up to his neck like he used to.

Now today was the day before their return to the academy, Naruto couldn't help but smirk at the thought of all the rookie nine seeing the new Naruto and Ino plus their reactions when they hear that they are now a couple. The blonde jinchuuriki actually flinched when he mentally pictured the screech from Sakura that would appear when she saw them together and then the inevitable argument when she insults him and Ino defending. But started laughing when he pictured his girlfriends retort to whatever Sakura had to say.

With that thought he got changed and left his apartment to go pick up Ino from the Yamanaka's, it had taken quite some getting used to not waking up next to Ino but he didn't want to freak out her parents by staying over or inviting her over to stay yet. At least until they were Genin and legally accepted according to Konoha laws to be doing such things, pretty much it's defined 'If you're old enough to kill, you're old enough to drink and you're old enough to fuck' Kami knows Ino has been practically begging him all month but he's been holding her off...somewhat. With a sigh he opened the door, locked it once outside and walked over to the Yamanaka flower shop.

**Yamanaka Household**

Ino awoke alone was again, it was quite annoying that her boyfriend wasn't there next to her. Like Naruto she too had improved drastically, she wouldn't be surprised if she was on par with her future self in terms of control, stronger and faster physically. Her Chakra level was that of a low Chunin at the moment, something that annoyed her a bit but she always felt better thinking she probably had more than the Uchiha. She had tested her affinities and discovered she had Suiton and Doton. Two common affinities found in Konoha.

It would be too suspicious for pre-genin asking Chunin or higher about affinity manipulation and neither she nor Naruto were willing to risk it. Two weeks before Naruto had snuck into the Library to take some training methods and they had begun some Suiton training. Manipulating water proved harder than they expected and the most she was able to do even with her medic level chakra control was make a pillar of water rise from the lake where they trained around 30cm high. Naruto barely made 20cm and he struggled to maintain the form they were trying to hold.

Much to her delight her Mother had been making Naruto stay for dinner every time he brought her home from training. On top of that she managed to get rid of that orange nightmare but had to deal with a more appropriate but still completely Naruto outfit. A week ago her distress returned when Naruto had kept his promise when she could finally keep up with the training he stated they would apply chakra weights now. She smirked when she thought back to what happened though.

_Flashback_

_The young couple were currently in a light taijutsu match on top of the water, Naruto was holding back that just angered Ino more so she was pushing herself even harder trying to get a hit in. When Naruto dodged a dropkick from his girlfriend he looked at her shocked when her kick cursed a massive gorge to temporarily appear forcing them to jump away. _

"_What the hell Ino, you trying to kill me?" Said girl just scoffed at him "Please Naruto I've seen you take 10 times worse than that from Sakura and Lady Tsunade. Don't even start me" Naruto just frowned "Point taken, try to refrain though, I still haven't spoken to furball, for all we know somehow his mind could have come back too, which means he's even more pissed at me than the first time round." She just sighed "But honey I can just heal you if you get hurt" _

_Naruto shook his head at her before looking at the sun "Hey Ino looks like we're making good time and you don't even look tired after that training and using some enhanced hits. Maybe we should step it up a notch and apply the chakra weights" Ino let out a loud groan "Naruto, why do we need the weights, we can get strong like we are" As always Naruto retorted "Aww come on Ino, the extra speed and power will do you good in more than one way." The effect however had the exact opposite effect to what he was planning, the glare she sent at him made him nervous._

"_Don't you even start with me Naruto Uzumaki, it has been 3 weeks and we haven't gone beyond a kiss why" Naruto tried to reign in his current fear to respond to his girlfriend "Ino you're only 11, at least wait until we become Genin, we've discussed this" She merely scoffed at him "No, what we discussed was not having sex until we're Genin, nothing about other activities we can do" Naruto blinked a few times, honestly the thought had never occurred to him, deciding to just ignore it for now and think it over he stated "Alright let's get the weights on now-"_

_Ino sent him a harder glare and began to speak over him "No, we will discuss this now, I'm hor-" She stopped her rant when she registered one word during his talk "-so I'll need you to get naked so I can draw the seals on you" Blinking a few times she said "What did you just say Naruto?" Naruto looked around and nodded "Right sorry Ino, let's go back to my apartment, can't have me drawing on you naked where anyone could walk in." Ino just let him grab her hand and pull her along as she was she processing hearing naked again._

_Arriving at the apartment she looked around not having actually been there before, temporarily forgetting about what they came there for. "Hey Naruto how come you haven't brought me here yet?" Naruto shrugged "Few reasons love, for one we may be tempted to do more then we should, two I feared your reaction to the place." She cocked her head to the side as if in thought _

"_So why do you need me naked to put chakra weights on?" Naruto smirked at that "Well it's not exactly chakra weights, I'm going to draw a seal array on you and I'll need you to do the same to me. Basically it will affect our whole body and not just specific areas plus having a few benefits." Looking at him curiously she asked "Like what?" _

_Laying down on the couch she immediately got into a comfortable position on him and he explained. "Basically it serves two purposes, as a weight and as a chakra storage seal. Say in battle you have the weights on, you used most of your chakra in the fight and the enemy thinks you're theirs. You release the seal and the weights remove, it also tops up your chakra reserves with the amount in the seal. It's basically similar to the 8 gates but it won't break down the system unless you placed an extremely large amount of chakra in the seal and released it all at once. But then with the extra speed and strength you would gain from the weights being removed it shouldn't affect you as much."_

_Ino stared at him in shock before her face turned serious "You have to be careful with this seal Naruto, it could be dangerous if it gets in the wrong hands" Naruto laughed at that getting a confused look from her "It's already in Fuinjutsu books, maybe not the exact array I'm going to use but all the information and separate areas of the seal is there. Anyone could make it but no one besides a few shinobi actually bother with learning Fuinjutsu." Ino nodded in understanding before she stood up and began stripping off her clothes._

_Naruto blinked when she took of her underwear as well "Ino you know I didn't mean you need to get completely naked, why did you-" He froze when she took his hand and placed it at her entrance "Do you see how wet I am honey, we can still satisfy our urges without actual intercourse. Now be a good boyfriend and help your girlfriend release some of her pent up frustration" She whispered huskily into his ear causing him to gulp before slowly sliding his hand back across her entrance and started to rub her clit. She gasped at the contact her body wasn't used to at that age but went with the feelings she knew so well._

_20 minutes later had a blissful looking Ino and a freaked out Naruto staring at his pants in complete shock. She looked at her boyfriend's face curiously from where she was laying against his chest and followed his eyesight. What she saw made her twitch her lips, that turned into a grin, a small giggle before full blown laughter. Naruto looked at her like it was all her fault before picked her up placing her back on the couch and racing to the bathroom. Her laughs just got louder when she heard a distinct shout of "What the hell"_

_Flashback end_

The thought brought another bright smile to Ino's face, she mentioned it every time she was alone with Naruto now and he would always scowl at her that caused her to go into a laughing fit. She got changed quickly, she now wore the same outfit she wore when Naruto returned to Konoha much to Inoichi's obvious distress at how seductive it looked. Walking down the stairs she heard Naruto talking to her mother "Hey Naruto, didn't think you'd come so soon" She said with a smirk that got a light blush and scowl from Naruto.

"And yet you came as soon as you heard my name Ino" Causing her to blush and Izumi to look between the two with narrowed eyes with a slight twinkle behind them and she wisely said nothing about it. "Alright you two behave, oh we will be having Skikaku and his family as well as Chōza and his family over tonight for dinner so don't be later than 6 alright. Of course as always you're welcome too dear" Izumi said to the now grinning Naruto. "Thanks Izumi, we'll try to make it back by then" Before he took Ino's hand and walked out of the house.

**That evening at 6pm Yamanaka Household**

Izumi was busy gossiping with Yoshino Nara and Zara Akimichi about the sweet young man that Ino was now seeing. Inoichi was having a similar conversation with his two old teammates but only Shikaku saw in between the lines. He realized that Inoichi was speaking of Naruto Uzumaki and that he must have discovered his heritage. Shikamaru overheard some of both parents conversations and figured out it must be Naruto, he couldn't figure out how or why Ino would stop liking the Uchiha and suddenly begin dating Naruto though. Izumi noticed the time and said "Inoichi could you go check on the kids please, they said they would be back by now." Sighing Inoichi nodded his head before asking his teammates to follow.


	5. Truth

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, all rights belong to Kishimoto**

**AN: Sorry about the wait guys, had busy few weeks plus started a few addictive games, old habits don't die. Since I've had a number of Pm's asking for another update here it is before my HP stories. This chapter just shows some of my thoughts on how people may react to their obvious progress and next one will be the couple's first day at the Academy. Now I've received a few pm's about the three progressing too fast in such a short time. Don't forget that they have all the training methods in their heads from their old life, Neji was already a Jonin and according to Kakashi to be a Jonin you must be good at least one element, in this case I gave Neji Doton since I believe it suits his style best. He learnt a few D ranks but since Hyuuga's rely so heavily on their Jyuken style I felt he never ventured into more powerful Doton Jutsu.**

**As for Naruto and Ino, for the chakra control the way I see it is at this point Naruto's reserves are many times smaller than what they were when they left, control is directly proportional to reserve size which is explained in the series, as such he believes he has the same control he had in the future, he got that control so fast since his reserves are that much smaller. Also look at Sasuke's training in month before final chunin exams. Now Naruto won't be spamming sage mode since he needs Pa's help to relearn it or fox cloak anytime soon due to his paranoia of the fox coming back with him, he won't even attempt it until he's strong enough to overpower it again. Anyway hope you like the next chapter.**

**Yamanaka Flower Shop**

"Troublesome, you don't need us Inoichi" Shikaku muttered and groaned when a pan smacked him in the head, to this day he couldn't work out where his wife always had a pan ready to hit him with. The original Ino-Shika-Cho trio stepped out of the house and took a look around, Shikaku stated "Troublesome, just track them down Inoichi, you're the sensor of the group" Inoichi chuckled "Yeah I know, suppose I should try to find Naruto's though, no doubt he has the larger reserves"

Closing his eyes he focussed on the young man's chakra signature that he had become so accustomed too over the past month. His eyes widened in shock when he felt a Chunin level chakra with him, a chakra signature that felt just like Ino's. "Something wrong Inoichi?" Chōza asked his lifelong friend, Shikaku was studying his friend curiously, it wasn't fear in his old friend it seemed more like genuine shock.

"Uh, I think my daughter has Chunin level chakra reserves" The other two couldn't hide their shock at that revelation "You telling us that the daughter who one month ago possibly had the lowest chakra reserves in our kid's class now has possibly the highest?" Chōza stated in disbelief, Shikaku muttered under his breath "Troublesome blondes" But was trying to work out how one of his closest friend's daughter could have improved so much, the only difference between one month ago and now was her losing her adoration for the Uchiha and...

The Genius's eyes widened as he suddenly thought Naruto may have played them all for fools acting much like Kushina did as a child. No doubt those pranks were to test his stealth, infiltration and escape skills. Hiding his true ability in an attempt to be accepted in the village, living on his own, not getting fair treatment at the academy, he may have acted like the fool so no one stopped him from getting a ninja rank, failing twice on purpose so that it would be even more convincing. The civilians on the council would happily allow it if it led to the demon's death in the field. Perhaps he truly was a ninja and his parent's son after all, despite the hardships the boy has endured he has deceived the entire village.

The fact that Ino become his first true friend, his first girlfriend would make him do almost anything for her, training her wouldn't be out of the question. The one thing playing on Shikaku's mind now was just how powerful Naruto truly was, there was no doubt he was loyal to the village and would be a great addition to their ranks especially due to his status of Jinchuuriki. He remembered well Iwa's Jinchuuriki in the last war and the devastation he caused, could Naruto do the same. If he was in the boy's shoes he would have turned against the village long ago for their treatment of him, but Naruto shrugged it all off and kept a smile on his face regardless of the hate thrown his way.

A smirk came on the scarred man's face and Inoichi caught it but didn't comment, it seemed his daughter's sudden growth made sense to his old friend. Looking over at his other friend he mentally sighed at the man's still pure disbelief written all over his face. "Well how about we go see what they're doing then guys" Inoichi stated snapping both other men out of their thoughts, Shikaku smirked "You sure Inoichi, it could scar you for life" Inoichi turned with a puzzled expression for a moment before he paled and leapt to the roof and started towards the direction he sensed them full speed, the other two following suit after giving each other a smirk.

**Training Grounds**

Naruto looked up at the sky and called out "Hey Ino, let's call it for the day, we go back to the academy tomorrow after all. Plus your Mum wanted us back by 6." Ino looked up sweating from her current exercises and said "Fine but let's spar first without our weights I want to see how much we have improved if any" Naruto had insisted that she only apply a small amount of chakra since even though they had started training physically for a two weeks at the time he believed that her muscles weren't strong enough to handle much so asked her to add enough to equal 2lb and very slowly work her way up over the weeks, she did listen and currently she had 15lb so she was curious how much of a improvement there was.

Naruto hoped his suggestion of such a low weight would make her apply only a small amount more, he couldn't exactly talk though as he currently had 30lbs. Looking over he stated "Alright Ino, remember to release the seal just touch the marking on your left chest and say chakra release, since we're already worn out from training and the chakra in the weights isn't too strong we probably won't feel too much of a difference Chakra wise, but should notice some change in our speed hopefully" Ino narrowed her eyes before touching her left breast and stating "Chakra Release. Why did you say left chest and not the mark on the bottom of my left breast honey?"

Naruto cocked his head to the side in confusion "Because you haven't really got breasts right now Ino" Before he touched his own mark and said "Chakra release" Immediately he felt much lighter, he looked down at his feet and bounced a few times before smirking. Naruto saw a shadow descending and dodged the heel drop aimed at his head, his eyes widened when he saw the power put behind it as cracks appeared in the ground. Looking into his girlfriend's eyes he saw the look he had seen many times in Granny Tsunade and Sakura's eyes.

The Ino-Shika-Cho trio arrived just as the kick landed and their eyes also widened because they saw the speed at which Ino moved to strike Naruto, the speed Naruto used to avoid it and the power behind the kick. Chōza's mouth dropped open, Inoichi had wide eyes while Shikaku had a curious calculating look. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN I DO NOT HAVE BREASTS NARUTO" Ino roared causing all three men to pale and then sweat drop at what caused the attack in the first place.

Naruto merely looked at her blankly "I mean you don't have breasts right now Ino, you know you will but not right now" That obviously wasn't the right thing to say as Ino took off towards him and the two began a Taijutsu battle. Naruto was only dodging her strikes at first but his eyes widened as the punches and kicks were getting faster as the fight was continuing. He began knocking her attacks off target for some time but realized he wouldn't be able to do that for long before she saw some way around it so he caught her arm when she aimed a punch at his head and he threw her over his shoulder into the lake behind. Naruto jumped onto the water and stood still looking around trying to see her.

Seeing something in the corner of his eye he looked over and saw the elder Ino-Shika-Cho trio. He froze up realizing that they must have seen their fight or at least some of it just then and was desperately trying to think up what to tell them. Since he was currently distracted he didn't notice Ino emerging nearby glaring at him before running at him and shouting "I AM NOT FLAT CHESTED" as she punched him in the jaw, her eyes widening when she made contact the same time as his as he was then sent flying a good 30 feet away and rolling a few times before coming to a stop.

She stood frozen for a few moments with her fist in the same position as it was as it hit her boyfriend before she shook her head and ran over. Reaching him she said "Naruto, are you alright, I'm sorry I thought you were just going to dodge again" She was about to start healing his jaw when he grabbed her hand to stop her making her look him in the eye, he held her gaze before looking in the direction of the trio watching and she followed before her eyes widened.

Chōza Akimichi couldn't believe what he just witnessed, Inoichi wasn't lying when he said he felt Chunin level chakra from his daughter, she definitely moved at least at a highly skilled Genin or low Chunin, the fact they could water walk but her powerful strikes something else all together, he had only seen something similar from extremely skilled ninja with high chakra control like battlefield medic ninja such as Tsunade in the last war. For a pre Genin to achieve such skill within a month would be laughable but he had just witnessed it with his own eyes.

Naruto was moving even faster however dodging the strikes and being able to read her next attacks was something earned from experience, he then thought of the rumors of the attacks on the boy when he was younger from some civilians and even ninja that made him realize perhaps he did have experience in avoiding strikes aimed at him. He looked at the boy who had just been knocked a good distance around 40 feet was not bothered by the punch but the three of them, he was looking at them with fear easily written in his eyes something that bothered him slightly as well as deeply confused him.

Inoichi was staring at the two kids in shock, they were moving well above most Genin's, only the most skilled like the rookie of last year Neji Hyuuga would match them if the rumors were true. But they hadn't even finished the academy, his daughter would struggle to lift something weighing 5kg a month ago and fawning over the Uchiha. Now she was dating someone in his opinion was someone he would like to see with his daughter, especially when his heritage is revealed since she liked him before that but also throwing very fast punches and kicks that weren't just fast but very powerful as well if that last one was anything to go by.

All this within a month, he shook his head in shock and noticed the look on the young boy who won his daughters hearts face, then he saw the same look mirrored in his daughters eyes. What could possibly cause them to have such a look, were they worried one of the three would do something to them?

Shikaku analysed the fight and saw the skill behind each strike and defence, the two were definitely at least highly skilled Genin's in terms of skill. Gazing at the looks in the kid's eyes he believed that his suspicions were true, Naruto was and by involvement Ino were worried that they would reveal their skill to someone higher like the Hokage or the council. That could make the Civilian side take drastic action to prevent Naruto becoming a shinobi as he would be allowed access to Jutsu and with them believing him to be a demon to them it's just giving him more power. With Naruto acting stupid and weak it makes the council believe he is likely to be killed on a higher ranked mission.

The Ninja side would see it as something else entirely, either wanting him to rise the ranks faster perhaps so they could have him on higher ranked missions, Danzo would want a skilled Jinchuuriki under him, Shikaku wasn't stupid and knew that Danzo still had that root anbu program still running. He thought of many scenarios and realized that there were only two options available to the young boy. Reveal himself as skilled this coming Academy year to avoid later backlash when he becomes Genin and is suddenly skilled or remain as he is but that would mean remaining that way until the Chunin exams.

He knew that would be difficult for anyone especially if something happened during a mission. Sighing he knew there was only one option, walking over he vaguely sensed his old teammates following. Reaching the three he looked Naruto in the eye and smirked slightly "You are one troublesome young man Naruto Uzumaki, you have deceived the entire village of Konoha. Something that I only believe one other did as well when she moved to Konoha around your age, you truly are your mother's child Naruto"

Naruto eyes widened and his mind raced trying to make sense of the elder Nara's words but the man's chuckle brought him out of his desperate thought race. "I'm sorry but I can't tell you more about her even her name until you become a Jonin, it's a law made by the Hokage and all information is sealed and placed somewhere extremely secure. Don't worry, we won't betray your secret, as Jonin commander I have a bit of sway in the council"

Naruto cocked his eyebrow trying to figure out what he was getting at "Also these two next to me are on it too, the Aburame clan and Inuzuka clan's neutrality towards you. Even Hiashi has mentioned that his nephew and his daughter speak highly of you. You don't have to hide your true skill any longer, the council doesn't have enough sway to stop you becoming a Genin if you're anything above the dead last of the class, in fact it would be best that you show some of your true skill at the academy as soon as possible, I don't mean show it all just show that you are skilled."

Suddenly slots started to fall into place, Naruto realized that Shikaku must believe that he had trained from young and hid his skill and acted like the fool in order to deceive the council to stop them from banning him from becoming a ninja. He mentally began cheering at how well this would fall into the three's plans, if they did as Shikaku stated the three of them were so above the other students that it would be pointless wasting such talent and placing the three most skilled together. That could allow him to try and change Sasuke from becoming what he did.

Ino had similar thoughts racing through her own head but she was more interested in making sure to put Sasuke in his place early, she knew that her boyfriend wouldn't allow her to kill him until he did something truly bad but she could still make his life hell for the pain he caused in her last life. The screams of the leaf ninja he killed entered her mind still, having Naruto with her always helped her settle but since they came back she sometimes awoke and cried when she realized she was alone. Sakura's dying plea also entered her mind and made her mentally smile.

_Flashback_

_Neji stood guard near the entrance holding what remained of his missing arm, she along with Sakura had sealed the wound so he wouldn't die of blood loss but the pain would still be present for quite some time, that didn't seem to faze Neji though. His stoic face was all that was present as his Byakugan blazed, his eyes widened before he turned to look at them and called out "It is done, Naruto penetrated Susano and has killed Sasuke" _

_Sakura coughed up more blood and Ino looked down worried "Sakura calm down, your body is too weak right now" Sakura merely chuckled lightly "I-Ino, I'm dying and we both know it, please promise me something" Ino looked at her oldest friend and smiled sadly before nodding "Anything Forehead" Sakura looked her in the eye "I've seen the way you've looked at Naruto since he returned from his 3 years away, don't try and hide it, I also know you didn't do anything after seeing me show how I feel for him. Soon I will be gone Ino, please give him what he's always craved for and I promise you he will give you the same but more. Give him the love I will never be able to give him because I wouldn't accept it until now when I am close to death. Promise me you will love him Ino" _

_Tears were coming down Ino's cheeks as she whispered "I promise" Neji took that time to call out "It is done, Madara is dead as is Killer Bee" Ino looked up in shock "What about Naruto?" Neji closed his eyes "He is fine, on his way back now" She let out a breath and turned to Sakura and gasped, checking for pulse or breath she realized that Sakura was dead. Bursting into tears she cried over the body of her oldest friend. She heard Naruto say "I kept my promise Sakura, it's over" Looking up she saw the man she secretly desired for and all the pain and grief erupted at once and she flung herself onto him and cried in earnest holding onto him tightly._

_Flashback end_

The other two men looked at Shikaku as the pieces fell into place and they both looked at Naruto in a whole new way, respect radiated from the both of them at the young man who had just pulled the greatest deceit on possibly the whole village. Smiling at his daughter he stated "Well I guess you've found yourself quite the catch princess, if I'm not mistaken he has the makings of Hokage" He sent mischievous glance at Naruto when he said Hokage making the young man quirk his eyebrow before a big grin plastered itself on his face.

"Don't worry Shikamaru's dad, Ino already convinced me to not hold back so much this year. Just you wait, I will become Hokage greater than even the Fourth" He boasted that caused Shikaku and Inoichi to chuckle to themselves. Chōza looked at each of them, looked at the young man in front of him, than thought of the words his old friends had just spoken. His eyes widened when he remembered Kushina Uzumaki and her hidden skills that eventually made her famous, her hatred for Minato Namikaze was obvious to all in their childhood. He then looked at the Hokage mountain and the Fourth and then pictured his face, looked back at Naruto and his eyes widened in shock. He gasped and was about to say something and two sets of hands clasped over his mouth and he realized it was Shikaku and Inoichi who had done so.

"Yes to what you're thinking, and if you value your life you will remain silent on what you now know, we will need to see the Hokage immediately" Shikaku whispered into his ear earning a nod from the large man. Naruto looked up in shock at the three men who must know of his parentage, looked over at Ino who rolled her eyes as the men were whispering before she stood up "Alright we're going to head back to the house now, we'll see you guys there I guess since you having a men gossip session" She took Naruto's hand and began to walk away. The trio blinked a few times before they chuckled and shunshined to the Hokage tower hoping to catch their leader before they left.

**Hokage Tower**

The three Jonin appeared in the Hokage's office and saw the Hokage quickly hiding a small orange book that caused all three to sweatdrop. "Sorry to uh disturb you Lord Hokage, but we thought you should know something that shouldn't leave this room" Inoichi stated, the Hokage merely waved his hand "It's alright I already dismissed the Anbu and set up the sound barrier" Causing all three to sweatdrop again "Uh okay then, Chōza here figured out Naruto's heritage after we saw how skilled he was tonight"

Hiruzen quirked an eyebrow at that statement "I don't think I understand Inoichi, explain" Shikaku stepped up instead "Allow me Lord Hokage, Naruto has been deceiving us all" The aged Hokage's eyes narrowed at Shikaku dangerously "Explain now" Shikaku merely smirked slightly before explaining his reasoning with Inoichi and Chōza adding in their own theories in places. 15 minutes later the Third sighed "I should have realized this myself but he even managed to convince me, he is much like his mother but obviously has his father's drive at training. I don't have to tell you Chōza that this is a SS class secret that could place the entire village in danger if ever revealed before he is old enough to defend himself and stop any assassins from wanting to claim his life."

The large man nodded grimly thinking back to Minato's flee on sight order and his decimation of the Iwa army in the third ninja war. If Iwa heard he had a child especially that he was a Jinchuuriki there would be attacks on the young man and possibly the village as the whole. Hiruzen's eyes softened and he stated "Well I agree with you Shikaku, he should reveal some of his skill now to remove any backlash from the civilians believing the demon has taken control of him to become as strong as he is, so he as well as your daughter Inoichi may be stronger than most of our Genin now, possibly a few of our Chunin?" The man nodded his head and the aged leader couldn't help but laugh at that.

**Yamanaka Household**

Ino and Naruto walked into the house and were instantly engulfed in a tight hug from Izumi "Where have you two been, you said you'd be back by 6 and where is your father Ino?" Ino waved her hand "Gossiping with Chōza and Shikaku" She then noticed the bruise on Naruto's face and gasped "What happened Naruto, who did it, when I find them –" Her rant was interrupted when Naruo began laughing "Calm down Izumi, it's not that bad, I've had much worse than this happen to me, it was just a sparring accident before when I was distracted, your daughter has a hard punch"

For observers like Yoshino, Zara, Shikamaru and Choji it was quite interesting to watch the facial expressions on Izumi's face. It went from relief to anger to shock as Naruto talked. Shikamaru looked at their new looks curiously, Naruto looked much better in his new clothes. He sat and thought about how Naruto could have had worse than he did now, he then thought of the hateful looks villagers threw him and his eyes narrowed at them being the only possible explanation since he lives on his own. He remembered his father's words when he asked why the villagers looked at him like they did and his father told him only to do what he believed was best towards Naruto. Looking at Ino he realized she had done just that too and vowed then to himself he would try to do the same to the young blonde.

Choji was staring at both Naruto and Ino in confusion, unlike Shikamaru he was not paying attention to the conversations around him so was quite confused to why Naruto was there and why Ino's mum was fussing over him so much, also the fact that they were wearing something new. Turning to Shikamaru he asked "Hey Shika, why is Naruto here?" Sighing Shikamaru stated "Troublesome, weren't you listening to our parents, Ino is dating Naruto now" Choji looked at his best friend in shock and then at the two blondes in shock but didn't say anything. He was too stunned to say or think anything at the moment.

Meanwhile Yoshino, Zara and Izumi were looking at the young boy in concern, they had husbands for ninja so were used to seeing them bruised and battered after training and similar but the statement from the boy in front of them who wasn't even a Ninja yet hit them all hard. They like all adults in the village knew of the burden Naruto carried and the only explanation to how he could have gotten bruises or similar worse than the one on his jaw could only be explained by villagers doing it to him at some point. They felt anger for the naive villagers, if the boy was the demon they wouldn't even be able to glare at him before getting attacked and a demon surely wouldn't allow them to step all over him.

Ino saw the dark looks cross the woman's faces and sighed before leaning over and whispering into Naruto's ear "Good work honey, they more than likely think that little statement about you getting hurt worse was due to someone doing something before you were a Ninja, you should be more careful with telling things like that about your time during our old life" Naruto blinked before whispering back "Well it wasn't totally a lie, I was referring to being injured after some major fights but I doubt you remember because you paid no attention to me at the time but when I was younger I had quite a few trips to the hospital usually on my birthday since it's October 10th and many villagers would get really drunk. I would miss a few days of the Academy to heal. It would have probably been weeks if furball wasn't helping speed it up"

Ino stood there for a moment thinking over what her boyfriend just said and then she shouted out "THEY DID WHAT" The three men had just walked into the house to hear the scream and ran to the source and looked confused for a moment. Ino was currently seething and glaring at the window while Naruto was whispering to her "I don't care Naruto, being drunk is no excuse and on your birthday every year since you can remember. Why didn't you tell someone, how can you not hate them?" The three woman and Shikamaru eyes widened at that statement, a few moments later Shikaku picked up on what the statement meant and narrowed his eyes. After around 30 seconds Inoichi and Chōza figured it out while Choji was just sitting confused.

Naruto looked her in the eye and noticing Shikaku in the corner of his eye stated "If I hated them then I would just become what they think I am, if I was too strong when I was younger and stopped them then they would believe it even more. If I told someone many would claim it was just lies. Ino I don't want to be hated more, I just want acknowledgement for being me" Ino's eyes softened and the adults looked at her in alarm at how she seemed to understand the young man's statement, did she somehow figure out the villager's biggest secret they all wondered. Well three of them thought it was the villager's second biggest secret.

"Sorry Naruto, I didn't think before I started my rant" Ino knew full well how Naruto always had that goofy grin when they were younger and did stupid things trying to get people to notice him for him. Naruto merely smiled at her and kissed her on the cheek "Forget it, the past is the past, someday I will be Hokage than everyone will acknowledge me" The watchers all smiled and couldn't help but wonder how the young boy could remain the Happy child he was after everything he's been through, as he stated he could have easily just become that demon everyone presumed he was. But he never did, always remained a happy boy wanted the acknowledgement of being Naruto Uzumaki, resident of Konoha.

With the tension broken Ino merely smiled at her boyfriend before looking around at everyone. When she locked eyes with Choji it was the first person she had watched die she had seen since they came back that she was truly close to. She ran over and gave him a tight hug shocking the boy immensely at the strength she was showing if the hold was anything to go by "It's so good to see you again Choji" The boy merely awkwardly patted her back not sure how to take this new Ino.

Pulling herself away she beamed at him before looking over to see Shikamaru watching her and slowly sneaking away. Ino narrowed her eyes before the boy went wide eyed as Ino quickly reached him and gave him a hug too. Shikamaru groaned muttering "Troublesome blondes" Causing Ino to chuckle remembering Temari. She never saw Shikamaru die since he was part of the Strategic team in the war but she heard he fought bravely with his father until the end. They only lost due to running out of chakra in the end.

Being released Shikamaru was planning strategies on how to get out of such a troublesome situation again. The only method that would work as far as he could tell was become faster than her or become better at his clan's various Jutsu. He groaned knowing this meant he had to train, but avoiding troublesome situations like that was more important than being lazy. The group then sat down to eat while chatting about various topics but soon enough the two families left. Shikamaru saying goodbye to the two blondes and Choji merely waving stating he'd see them tomorrow.

Naruto stood to leave too when Ino looked to her parents and said "Can Naruto stay the night?" Looking at his girlfriend he narrowed his eyes "It's fine Ino, I'll see –" He stopped and his eyes widened when he saw something in her eyes, something that he hadn't seen in a few years, seeing Choji and Shikamaru must have brought up some hard memories for her he assumed and she needed him there to help sleep. Inoichi and izumi both also saw the distress on their daughters face but couldn't figure out what could be causing it, in any other situation Inoichi would have denied the question but that look was one that shouldn't belong on a young girl.

Naruto looked over at Inoichi and stated "I swear that I will not do anything inappropriate with your daughter Inoichi if you let me stay tonight, you have my word and I never break my word" Inoichi looked at Naruto and with his years of experience in the Interrogation department he couldn't see any deceit in the young man's eyes. Looking over at his wife he nodded to let her know he believed him, she looked back at her daughter and thought back to a few mornings in the last month where she had walked past Ino's room hearing soft sobs.

At the time she just assumed it must have been a nightmare but the look in her daughters eyes told her it might be something else, something she did herself after her parents had died in the previous war or whenever Inoichi had gone on a dangerous mission and she woke up alone fearing the worst. She felt whatever it was that was bothering her daughter Naruto would be able to provide the comfort she needed, it might even have something do to with what had happened that night, the discovery her boyfriend had been attacked by villagers before perhaps. But the look in her eyes wasn't fear, it was something else, something she didn't want to see often, looking over at her husband she sighed.

"It's fine with us as long as you don't do anything inappropriate" Ino beamed and gave both her parents a tight hug and dragging Naruto up to her room. Naruto had never seen Ino's room before and he had to say that it was very, well Ino. It was decorated in purple all over from what he could see, he noticed a scratch on the wall and Ino answered his unspoken question "From where I grabbed the Sasuke poster" He sighed before he kept looking around, walked over to her desser and looked through it silently, closet where he looked over curiously when he found pajamas like the ones he owned and a few more of his overalls.

"What I've been meaning to add some of mine to yours too you know" He merely chuckled before looking over at her bedside table that had a picture of the two of them both wearing matching grins. He smiled when he saw that, they looked even happier in this picture then they did on their wedding day. Not to say he wasn't happy when they married but all those they lost weighed on them especially the fact they never grieved properly because they were trying to find ways to go back to prevent it from ever happening.

His eyes then met the bed and had to smirk, the design was random purple and orange flowers scattered all over. He looked over at Ino and got wide eyed when she was standing naked in front of him, she just smirked before walking over to the closet tossing him his pyjamas before taking out her own which had white flowers on a purple fabric and putting them on slowly buttoning up the shirt starting from the bottom and then dropping the pants on the ground behind her. She turned around and slowly bent forward to pick them up before putting them on. Turning back around she frowned when she saw he was already changed but smirked when she saw a bulge in his pants.

Bouncing over she turned on her lamp and bounced over to the main light switch before going to the bed. Climbing under the covers she patted the spot next to her and Naruto climbed in. She immediately positioned herself next to him so he could hold her and she turned off the light. "I've missed this, just going to sleep next to you and waking up to find you there" She whispered, he merely kissed her neck before saying "Me too, are you alright though?" As he tightened her grip on her slightly, she simply sighed "You know the answer to that but I'll be fine with you hear next to me through the night and in the morning" Sighing he said "Goodnight my love" Ino smiled to herself as she drifted off to sleep.


End file.
